Imposter love
by Kagamine Rinto
Summary: When Haku finds herself falling in love one of her students, she's immediately rejected by the girl, who runs off, and in attempt to prove she doesn't love Haku, gets a boyfriend. Haku, however, refuses to give up on her, and L:en soon finds he has someone else chasing after him. Haku x Neru and Len x Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

"Neru, I love you."

She stared at her teacher, mouth slightly open in shock at the insane words the woman had just uttered.

"W-what do you mean? That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed, not believing what she heard.

"Is it?" the silver haired woman asked calmly, her normally blank expression slightly pained by Neru's disbelief.

"Of course! We're both women, and besides, we're over six years apart in age! It would never work, even if I did like you back, which I don't! I bet you're just drunk, and don't even know what you're saying!"

The woman gave her a miserable expression, and Neru almost felt bad for the teacher. Almost.

"I'm sorry Haku. But I can't love you. It's impossible" she told her, grabbing her bag as she sprinted out of the classroom. Haku just stared at her as she left, her eyes full of misery. She truly did love Neru, and for once she was completely sober, but the moment she tried to express those forbidden feelings for the person she had fallen for, she was rejected by the girl.

She reached under the cluttered desk, pulling out the only thing that could possibly make her feel better after yet another heartbreak. She drank the entire bottle of sake in a few moments, not caring if she would get a hangover tomorrow or not. It didn't matter to her right now. All she wanted was the small amount of comfort the drink would provide her. When she had finished the first bottle, she reached down, producing another one from under her desk.

The door, which Neru had slammed shut, opened a crack as another student peered inside. "S-sensei?" he said quietly. "I think I left my bag in here."

Haku nodded, motioning for him to come in with her free hand.

The blonde boy nervously nodded, coming in quickly and grabbing his bag, before slinging it over his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked her, looking at the bottle Haku was holding tightly in both hands so as not to drop it.

"Yeah" Haku said quietly, her mind already foggy from the alcohol.

"T-then why are you drinking?" he stuttered nervously.

Haku shrugged. "No reason" she lied to him, her expression unchanging.

He nodded quickly, his wavy blonde hair falling in front of his uncovered eye. "O-of course. Sorry to bother you. I'll see you tomorrow" he stuttered before heading out of the classroom.

Haku didn't pay him any more attention, taking another gulp from her nearly empty bottle.

As Oliver got out in the brightly lit hallway, he noticed Neru was walking quickly away from him, her face pale, and eyes narrow as if she was furious.

"Something wrong?" he asked Neru, running to catch up with the other blonde.

She just shook her head, her pale expression not changing. "N-no, I'm fine Oliver."

"Okay" he said unsurely. '_Why is everyone acting so strangely today?' _he wondered.

Neru continued down the hall quickly, ignoring the boy walking next to her. Why did what Haku said affect her so much? She should've been able to just brush off a love proposal from another _women_, of all people, but for some reason she couldn't. Why did those few words, "Neru, I love you" make her feel so conflicted? There's no possible way she could return Haku's feelings. She was a girl, for crying out loud! And, even if that hadn't been an issue, there was still the fact that they over were six years apart in age, and that Haku was a teacher, while she was her student.

No. It most certainly could never work out for the two of them. She kept on saying it over and over in her head, yet for some reason, a small part of her refused to let go the teachers love go as easily as she wished it would.

She shook her head. This was ridiculous. She didn't love Haku, and that was the end of it. She would just have to find some other way to convince herself she was straight. Then she would be positive she didn't return Haku's impure feelings.

_How about a boyfriend? _Neru had never had one before, and had never particularly interested in boys. But if that's what it would take to prove to herself she wasn't into girls, she would do it.

She looked around. Apparently, sometime while she was lost in thought, Oliver had left her side. Not like she cared, since he was usually silent anyway, and she would never consider going out with him. He had never had a girlfriend, and didn't seem particularly interested in girls at all. Rumors had gone so far as to say the blonde was gay, though she doubted it. Even so, she needed someone who would definitely be into her, no matter what, even if she didn't like him back.

She thought for a moment, going through a list of all the boys she knew well enough to ask out. _Dang it! _All the boys she could think of were either taken or people she absolutely refused to go out with, like Oliver.

_What about Len? _She had heard he had broken up with his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago, and he was pretty polite whenever she had talked with him before. She didn't think he was particularly cute, but he was as good as anyone else, right?

Neru shrugged. It was worth a shot, at the very least. And this would show Haku and herself she wasn't into girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Neru ran to catch up with a certain blonde, who was walking away from her at a slow pace while he struggled to put something in his backpack, allowing her to reach him easily.

"Len?" she said, reaching out to grab his arm.

"Yeah?" he slid his backpack on his shoulder, turning around to Neru, looking slightly bored when he saw her.

Neru scowled slightly at his plain expression pulling her arm away from him before asking suddenly, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Len blinked at Neru, starring at her slightly confused. "You want to go out with me?" he asked, eyes wide like she had been the last person he expected to ask him out.

Neru nodded. "Of course, or I wouldn't ask you" she said, frustrated. Why were all boys such idiots? She had just asked him if he wanted to go out, so why did he feel the need to repeat the question back to her? And why was he acting like she had gone insane just because she asked him out? Sure, she hadn't been into boys before, but she could if she wanted to!

Len shrugged, his expression changing again as he got over his surprise. "Why not? I'm not going out with anyone right now, so I guess so."

Neru was angry he couldn't give her a better reason than that for accepting her, but at the same time, was relieved that he at least accepted her. She would learn to like him with time, hopefully. But all that would all come later. Now she just needed to prove she liked guys, even if not Len specifically.

"Great" she said unenthusiastically, and apparently Len bought it, shrugging again.

"So... you wanna go on a date or something? What do girls like anyway?" he asked her.

Neru scowled. Len's not much of a gentleman is he? It was odd, considering he had a girlfriend before.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, so where do you want to go?" he asked her.

Neru thought for a moment. "How about we grab some food? I'm hungry."

"Great, me too. I know a great ice cream place we can go to" Len said, starting to walk off. Neru frowned when he didn't even bother to grab her hand, but she followed after him anyway, something telling her she wouldn't like it if he took her hand anyway.

But, he was still her boyfriend, no matter how much she didn't like the way that looked right now. She was supposed to like him, not be relieved that he didn't bother to take her hand!

Neru shook her head. No. They had just gotten together, surely all couples are like this at first, right? At least, she hoped so. And she certainly didn't not feel anything towards Len because she wasn't into boys at all. _No, that's not the problem here,_ she told herself. It has to be something else, anything else.

"We're here" Len said, opening the door to the ice cream shop they had ended up in front of while Neru had been lost in her cluttered thoughts.

Neru went in after him, noticing how he didn't bother to keep the door open for her. She knew she shouldn't pick over such small details, but still, weren't guys supposed to do stuff like that on their first date?

She shrugged. It wasn't really a date, he just taken her out to grab some ice cream from a random place she'd never heard of before, though when she thought of that, she grew slightly more aggravated with him. Couldn't he at least have asked her first, before heading off here? Or did he not care about her opinion at all?

Neru sighed angrily, looking over the ice cream the store had, eventually making her decision.

"See anything you want?" Len asked her casually, standing next to her.

Neru scowled at how close he was. "Yeah" she said, stepping up the cashier, who had unnatural electric blue hair. She couldn't really judge him, though, considering her bright yellow ponytail.

"I'll have a vanilla cone" she said, thanking the man as he handed it to her.

She chose a table, sitting down as she started her ice cream, not feeling very hungry, despite what she had told Len earlier.

Len came over, sitting down across from her. He was silent, only frustrating Neru further.

"So, what do you like to do?" she asked indifferently, trying to conceal the fury in her tone. And either she did a good job at this, or Len just didn't notice, because he simply shrugged slightly, not saying anything about it.

"Sports, I guess" he said simply. "And... umm... I dunno, books?"

Neru pulled out her cell phone after a few more minutes of awkward silence, texting somebody quickly, before looking over to Len, expecting him to say something to her about how she was texting on their date. Instead, the boy appeared bored again, staring off into space as he ate his ice cream slowly.

She scowled, finishing off her ice cream, before standing up abruptly.

"Do you have to go?" Len asked, looking up at her.

Neru nodded. "Sorry..." she said, wanting an excuse to escape the tension that had built heavily between them. Had it been a mistake for her to ask him out?

_No, of course not!_ It wouldn't have been any different with any other boy, she knew that much. But still, it felt like something was missing...

Neru shook her head, quickly walking out of the store. _It was just a bad date, that's all_, she assured herself. And it didn't really matter that much. Len was still her boyfriend, after all. That's all that really mattered, that she had a boyfriend. And if she had a boyfriend, there's no possible way she could love a woman!

These thought invaded her mind the entire walk home, and even so, Neru refused to face the truth. She didn't feel anything for Len, no matter how much she denied it, or any man, for that matter. She just didn't want to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay class, please gather your bags and get ready to move. You'll be getting new seats today" Haku announced, holding a seating chart on a plain clipboard. Oliver picked up his backpack, hoping he would finally get moved to the front, since it was hard for him to see from the back of the class, with only one eye. He was ready to be moved pretty much anywhere though. This was one of his favorite classes, after all, so it didn't matter that much where he sat, since he would still be learning the same thing, and he could just look on somebody else's notes if he ever needed too.

At least, that's what he thought, until the teacher pointed to the two seats in the corner of the class, and said "Oliver and Len, those will be your seats."

Oliver took a breath, slowly moving to the back, taking the seat on the left. Len came over quietly, sitting next to him with a brief smile that made Oliver melt a little inside.

"Hey" he said casually, and Oliver was relived his long blonde hair and bandages helped shield his blush, at least a little.

"H-hey" he said quietly, not meeting Len's eyes, but staring down at the desk instead.

Len pulled his notebook out of his bag, looking up to the board where Haku was giving them a lecture on Japanese grammar. Oliver, however, was far too distracted to notice what she was saying, his heart pounding. Why couldn't he just get over this crush on the blonde boy? And why on Earth did they have to get seated next to each other? Did fate hate him that much?

"Oliver?" Len turned to him.

"Uh- y-yeah?" Oliver stammered, still looking down at the desk.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Len asked him.

"S-sure" Oliver said quickly, before reaching into his bag and pulling one out, handing it to Len. "You can keep it."

"Really?" Len smiled brightly, not noticing his obvious embarrassment. "Thanks!"

"No problem" Oliver said, wondering for a moment if Len could hear how fast his heart was pounding right now, or see how nervous he was just to be sitting next to him. Obviously not, though, because he was treating him normally.

Len started writing down what Haku had put on the board, and Oliver absent mindedly copied them too, trying to get his mind off Len. It was practically impossible, though, considering how close they were. His writing was sloppy, probably because of how much his hand was shaking.

He glanced up at the clock. Still 40 minutes to go.

Oliver sighed. He'd have to ask Haku to change his seat after class, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions. It would be torture trying to survive this today, and hell sitting next to his crush for weeks, considering it was nearly impossible that Len liked him back.

Oliver looked up when he heard a small clatter, and realized it had been Len's pencil.

"I got it" he said, reaching down to grab it.

"Thanks again" Len said, taking the pencil out of his head. Oliver nodded, blushing darker as he mumbled something indistinguishable.

Len smiled warmly, before turning back to the teacher.

Oliver stared at his lap, completely flustered by now. Why couldn't Len just be a jerk to him? And why did he touch him? Didn't he see life would be so much easier for Oliver if he didn't? Or was he really so blind he didn't notice Oliver's feelings for him? Even if he just acted like Oliver didn't exist, or hated him for liking him, it would be better than Len thinking of him as nothing more than a classmate, or possibly even friend.

Then again, Oliver was a guy, so it made sense Len wouldn't notice he had a crush on him, since he knew for sure Len had never dated a boy, and had no idea if he would even so much as consider a relationship with one. He knew some people thought gender was an important aspect of love, something that sounded completely idiotic to him. But he had no idea how Len felt about it, and was far too embarrassed to ask him.

He snapped out of his thoughts, quickly writing down everything Haku had written on the board while he had been spacing out. He was probably just worrying too much. Eventually, he would figure out some way to get his feelings across to Len, somehow, but for now, he couldn't do anything more than sit and wait.

He jumped slightly when he felt a warm breath on his shoulder, and looked over to see Len leaning towards him, staring at his notebook.

"Sorry. I didn't catch what Haku wrote" he said, copying Oliver's notes.

"I-it's fine" Oliver told him, wanting nothing more than to run out of the class and get away from this awkward situation. Of course, he couldn't though, without getting in far more trouble than he was already in.

When Haku finished and went back to her desk, starting to scribble something down a paper, Oliver got up, going over to her.

"C-can I go to the nurse?" he asked her, sure he looked sick enough. He even felt like it, his stomach churning and heart pounding.

Haku nodded. "Write a pass" she told him, looking slightly concerned. "Do you need someone to go down with you?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I just don't feel very good."

"Okay then. I hope you get better soon" she told him, signing the pass he handed her, before nodding to let him leave.

"Thanks" he said quietly, grabbing his bag as he hurried out of the room, ignoring the confused stares from his classmates.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little while,** **and since this chapters pretty bad, but I didn't really feel like writing, since my friend's been giving me trouble ever since I came out to her. And I started writing a new story, but I won't make any promises about when I'll be up since I still need to do a lot of work on it. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Oliver?" Piko came over to the blonde, holding his cardboard lunch tray, where of course, he had snuck an extra carton of milk, along with his usual peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey" Oliver replied uenthusiastically, scooping his potatoes out of the bowl, just to drop it back. He wasn't really feeling hungry, so he just pushed the tray away from him, making Piko shoot him an odd look, but Oliver shrugged it off, not caring.

"Can I have your milk?" Piko asked, already reaching for it. Oliver nodded slightly, not saying anything else to his friend.

"I heard you got sick during Japanese yesterday" Piko said, sounding slightly concerned. "That never happens to you."

Oliver shrugged again. It was true, he hardly ever got sick, and even when he did, he didn't complain about it."I just wasn't feeling good. It's not a big deal." He felt bad lying to Piko, but he didn't want to tell him the truth, that he had left class because of his crush, and have Piko think he was weak, even though that was probably true, considering he couldn't stand sitting next to some one for 50 minutes. Besides, he just had to go back there today, so there was no use complaining about his situation.

"So..." Piko drawled out the word. "Anything else interesting happen lately?"

Oliver shook his head quickly, but Piko saw through it.

"Come on, Oliver. I can tell your blushing" he laughed, teasing Oliver. "What? Do you have a crush?"

"W-what? N-no! Oh course not!" Oliver said defensively, wondering how Piko figured out what was on his mind so easily. Though, he was usually like that, always able to see through people lies, so he shouldn't have been that surprised.

"You do! Man, Oliver, you make this way to easy!" Piko laughed louder, earning strange looks from the surrounding tables.

"Fine! I do! Can you keep quiet now?" Oliver hissed. "People are looking!"

Piko nodded, calming down. "So who is it?"

"I'm not telling!" Oliver told him stubbornly.

"Aww, come on. I'll have to guess, then" Piko thought for a moment. "It's a boy, right?"

Oliver nodded again, still blushing. "Yeah."

"Umm... do I know him?"

"I think you do..."

"And he's in out grade?"

"I bet your not going to guess him, but yes."

Piko smirked. "I'll take that bet. So..." he thought for a moment. "Yuma? Kaito? Come on, you've got to give me something else! What's the first letter in his name?"

Oliver shook his head. "I've already told you too much."

"Please? At least tell me the first letter in their last name!"

Oliver paused for a moment, before telling him, "K."

Piko's face lit up. "K! Umm..." he thought for a moment. "K... Kagamine?"

"No fair!" Oliver shouted, before quickly covering his mouth, blushing.

"Ha! I was right!" Piko grinned. "So, is it Len or Rinto?"

"L-Len" Oliver stammered, blushing furiously.

"So, are you going to ask him out?"

"Of course not!" Oliver scowled at the comment. That was ridiculous, and Piko knew it.

"But you would make such a cute couple!"

"He's straight Piko! He's had girlfriends before!"

Piko shrugged. "You never know until you ask. He could be bi, for all you know"

"Anyway" Oliver quickly tried to change the subject, feeling uncomfortable. "Did you finish your project for science?"

"Crap!" Piko scowled, completely forgetting their conversation in a heartbeat, much to Oliver's relief. "That was due today?"

Oliver laughed slightly. "Just like you to forget something so important."

Piko got up, grabbing his tray to throw it it out quickly. "Forget lunch. I'm going to the library!" he told him, hurrying out of the cafeteria. Oliver sighed when Piko left, leaving him alone at the table, his mood changing quickly.

"Hey Oliver?" he jumped when someone came up behind him, saying him name loudly.

"Y-yes?" he stammered, praying it wasn't the person he thought it was.

"Can I borrow your math notes?" Oliver turned around, and sure enough, Len was standing behind him, smiling down at him.

Oliver nodded slightly, forcing himself to reach into his bag, pulling out his green notebook, instead of sitting there frozen like an idiot. "H-here you go" he said quietly, handing it to Len.

"Thanks!" Len told him, taking the notebook out of his hands. "I'll give it back to you in Japanese, okay?"

Oliver nodded again, fighting the instinct to run off as Len smiled at him again, before turning to go back to his table.

Oliver picked up his bag, quickly heading out of the cafeteria to follow Piko to the library. On his way out, he knocked into a blonde haired girl, who just glared at him, enraged.

"Watch out!" she snapped at him furiously, before looking back at her phone, tapping something on the screen, before storming off.

_"Sorry"_ he murmured to no one, looking back as the girl walked off, grumbling under her breath, before turning around and leaving the cafeteria. _What was her problem? _

Oliver headed in the empty library, finding Piko typing furiously on one of the computers to try to finish his project. Oliver decided to leave him alone, instead heading to the empty corner of the library, sitting down in the wooden chair before pulling his book out of his bag, flipping it open. But he couldn't concentrate on the words. Instead his thoughts continued wandering back to a certain blonde boy, and by the time he had to leave for his next class, he had no idea what he had just read.

He threw the book in his beg, relived he didn't have the next two classes with Len. He would at least have some time to calm down before he had to see him again, and ask for his notes back. He headed out, walking quickly to science, leaving a distraught looking Piko in the library.


End file.
